El Amaterasu Nunca Falla
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot, SasuSaku, NaruHina y BoruSara. Sasuke y Sakura se preparan para ir a una barbacoa a casa de los Uzumaki, sin embargo, la pequeña Sarada no parece muy por la labor de ver a Boruto Uzumaki...


¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un fic con NaruHina, SasuSaku, un pelín de BoruSara y un toque de humor. Los personajes no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a Masashi Kishimoto por una buena causa. Espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo, ¡un saludo!

EL AMATERASU NUNCA FALLA

La paciencia del moreno decrecía por momentos. Llevaba un buen rato con el abrigo de su hija de la mano, buscándola desesperado por toda la casa, pero aquella chiquilla sabía esconderse de maravilla.

\- ¡Sarada! Venga, sal o nos iremos sin ti.

\- ¡Mejor! No quiero ver a ese idiota de Boruto.- respondió la pequeña desde un lugar que su padre no pudo identificar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- su mujer salió de la habitación, aún colocándose el pelo- ¿Sigue sin querer salir?

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la pelirrosa sonrió. Sin embargo, el fuego de sus chispeantes ojos aguamarina no auguraba nada bueno.

\- ¡SARADA UCHIHA, SI NO ESTÁS AQUÍ EN DOS SEGUNDOS VAS A VER LO QUE ES BUENO!

La niña apareció como un rayo en la habitación y dejó que su padre le pusiera el abrigo sin rechistar.

\- ¡Perfecto! Vamos, que llegamos tarde.- Sakura se inclinó para besar a Sarada en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

El Uchiha suspiró. Nada imponía tanto a su hija como su mujer enfadada.

* * *

El timbre de la casa de los Uzumaki sonó y, antes de que sus padres pudieran impedirlo, la más pequeña de la familia estaba colgando del pomo para abrir la puerta. Los recién llegados rieron mientras Himawari los abrazaba uno por uno con su entusiasmo habitual. Apoyado en la pared, un muchacho rubio se mantenía tan alejado de aquella escena como le era posible.

\- Vamos hijo, ven a saludar.- dijo Naruto calmadamente.

Boruto chasqueó la lengua y los saludó con cortesía, aunque no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de recelo a Sarada, que apartó la vista de él frunciendo el ceño. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, pero, por suerte, Himawari aún era muy pequeña para percatarse de esas cosas. Tiró de la falda de la joven Uchiha, quien la miró sorprendida.

\- Nee-san, ¿vienes a jugar conmigo?- Sarada suspiró y miró de reojo al primogénito de los Uzumaki.

\- Claro.

Himawari aplaudió entusiasmada y tiró de ella hasta su cuarto mientras Boruto se zambullía en su consola portátil. Una vez que la tensión se hubo disipado del ambiente, el resto de los presentes recordó cómo se respiraba.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer con este chico, es incorregible.- resopló Naruto.

\- ¿A quién me recordará?- comentó Sasuke.

\- No os preocupéis, seguro que con el tiempo se llevarán mejor.- dijo Hinata.

\- Bueno chicos, ¿por qué no vais a ocuparos de la barbacoa mientras Hinata y yo hablamos de cosas de chicas?

\- ¿Eh?- La Hyuga abrió los ojos desconcertada mientras la pelirrosa la empujaba al interior de la cocina.

\- ¿Otra vez está intentando aprender a cocinar?- preguntó Naruto.

\- Llevamos una semana subsistiendo a base de las tortillas más raras que he visto en mi vida. Ya le he dicho muchas veces que no me importa cocinar a mí siempre, pero… Ya sabes cómo es.

\- Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja…- Ambos rompieron a reír mientras se dirigían al jardín.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura de que es necesario?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Dónde se ha visto a una princesa sin su corona?- Himawari hinchó los mofletes- ¡Aquí está! La he hecho especialmente para ti, ¿te gusta?

La niña le colocó una corona de flores sobre la cabeza y Sarada se observó en el espejo, levemente sonrojada.

\- Es muy bonita, muchas gracias.

De pronto descubrió a través del espejo al primogénito de los Uzumaki conteniendo la risa mientras le sacaba una foto.

\- ¡Boruto! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Ya estás borrando esa foto!

La chica, que había heredado el mal genio de su madre, salió en pos del muchacho, pero éste ya se había esfumado.

\- Maldito sea…

\- ¡Cuidado Sarada! ¿te pasa algo, cielo?- tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos como estaba, por poco se choca con su madre.

\- ¿Ha pasado Boruto por aquí?

\- No lo he visto desde hace un buen rato, la verdad. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

\- Nada, supongo- Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa que Sarada no supo descifrar- ¿puedo ayudar con algo?

\- Mira a ver si tu padre y Naruto necesitan ayuda con la barbacoa, me extraña que tarden tanto.

Sarada asintió y desapareció por la puerta para regresar a los dos minutos pálida como el papel.

\- Mamá...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Hinata y Sakura salieron corriendo al jardín y se quedaron alucinadas al descubrir que la barbacoa estaba ardiendo entre llamas negras que los dos shinobis trataban de sellar sin éxito.

\- ¡Naruto-kun…!

\- ¡Hinata! Me temo que habrá que comprar una barbacoa nueva…

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué habéis hecho, pedazo de burros?!- exclamó Sakura.

\- No lo entiendo- replicó Sasuke-, el _Amaterasu*_ nunca falla.

* * *

*El _Amaterasu_ es un jutsu que supone una gran presión para quien lo usa y normalmente Sasuke acaba hecho polvo después de usarlo, sin embargo, he supuesto que con el tiempo aprendió a controlarlo mejor y los efectos secundarios ya no eran tan fuertes.


End file.
